princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Maker 3
Languages Available In: Japanese, korean =Production= Production History Mechanical Information =Game= thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Plot Princess Maker 3 takes place in an alternate world from Princess Maker 1 and 2, as characters from both games (main and side) make appearances throughout the game. =Plot= :The game begins with the Queen of the Faerie realm speaking to the father figure in this game, addressing the father figure by the profession he chooses. She explains that a certain faerie wishes to become a human princess, and has pleaded with her to come to the human world. She then bestows the girl on the hero, making it his job to raise her to adulthood. To help with the task, a faerie housekeeper by the name of Uzu is assigned to the hero, and thus the journey begins. Occupations A new feature in this game is the added "Occupation" choice before playing the actual game. Players are given the choice of one of six occupations, which will determine the daughter's disposition at the beginning of the game, starting cash, the salary paid in September, and the credit given in case the player runs out of money. Characters Lisa Uzu Teachers Bosses Rivals Classes Jobs Housework Day Care Maid Sales Girl Farm Waitress Tutor Mason Ore Miner Royal Maid Bar Hostess Bar Guard Items Suit of Darkness - 1500g A mysterious suit that is said to have been made by a demon designer. South Kingdom Dress - 700g A charming dress worn by the dancers from the south. Rabbit Suit - 450g A suit designed after the legendary rabbit fairy. Honey of the Fairies - 300g Stamina +50 Nutritious drink crafted by infusing the morning dew with Fairy Queen's magical power. Fruit of Knowledge - 350g INT + 50 A legendary fruit that is said to have given knowledge to the humans. Fruit of Glory - 200g Pride +50 A nutritious food that has grown from the Tree of Glory, which has sprouted above the tomb of the ancient queen. Seed of Conduct - 200g Moralilty +50 A legendary seed that is said to have bestowed law and order to humanity since ancient times. Noble Spring Water - 450g Elegance +50 A water from a well where the great Forest King's soul is rumored to be asleep. Comb of Goddess - 300g Attitude +50 A comb once used by the goddess with a heart of gold. Syrup of Illusion - 400g Sense +50 A cookie baked with flour that was crafted from fairies' music and songs. Perfume of Fascination - 600g Charm +50 A suspicious perfume that is favored by a beautiful goddess. Sword of Sword God - 550g A steel sword used by the god of war of the north. Locations Endings Career Endings Princess Supernatural Queen of the Faeries Angel Faery Political Ruling Queen Prime Minister Governor Government Sheriff Judge Civil Servant Military Hero General Knight Soldier Educated Professor Alchemist Teacher Philosopher Entertainment Singer Actress Bard Performer Artistic Writer Dancer Painter Musician Chef Religious Pope Nun Cultist Boss Boss at the Mines Boss at the Farm Financer Bank Manager Expert Job Architect Blacksmith Work (See "Job" section above) Dark Little Devil Underworld Boss Theif Marriage Endings King Prince Faery Prince of South Country Rabbit Prince Mole Prince Cat Prince Prince of Darkness Merchant You Category:Overviews